Studying
by GaaLeefangirl
Summary: Ryou and Inoshi Devlin my OC are working on a project together, what happens when Bakura takes over? rated M for Lemon


"Inoshi you could actually help me..this _is_ a partner project.." Ryou sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He glanced over at his girlfriend, Inoshi Devlin, who was supposed to be helping him. They'd gone to her house this afternoon to work on it. But as of this moment she was laying on her stomach on her bed looking up at him

"But your the smart one.." she pouted in a cute way. Ryou sighed again. Inoshi always knew how to get her way, besides this was a scince project, her worst subject, so he went back to work with no more complaints. When all of a sudden he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck losely

"Are you _trying _to bring him out?" Ryou asked Inoshi who pulled him closer to her. Not that he was going to give a fight about it. Bakura always took over when she was around, he enjoyed the time he had with her, especially moments like this. He'd just pretend to be put off by it

"No actually, you looked so cute with that anoyed face I couldn't help myself." she whispered into his ear, while nuzzling his neck. Inoshi, who prefered the Yami over the Hikari, couldn't deny her one weakness was Ryou's cuteness. It always seemed to get to her. She rested her chin on his sholder as he went back to work. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, a faint vanilla scent that she loved. She opened her eyes only when she felt Ryou's sholders stiffen and a nip at her ear. Bakura had taken over.

"You couldn't wait?" Inoshi sighed, she should have known her harmless cuddleing would bring out the Yami

"I didn't like the thoughts he was haveing about you.." Bakura muttered. Even though he wasn't keen to admit it..Inoshi was the most precious thing he had, the one person he trusted. He wouldn't let any other man, not even his Hikari, think about her or touch her if he could help it. He pulled Inoshi over to him

"Jealous as always." Inoshi chuckled as she was pulled onto his lap, faceing him. She knew this was his way of saying he didn't want any other guy to have her, anoying as it could be. She leaned in and kissed him. Bakura deepened it , coaxing her mouth open a little and biteing her lower lip.

Inoshi started unbuttoning his shirt while frenching him, she then pulled her own shirt over her head, leaning back in to kiss him. She let out a soft moan as she felt Bakura stick his hands under her bra, carresing her breasts. With a swift motion she was carried bridal style over to her bed.

Bakura layed her on the bed, then crawled on it himself, raised above her. He looked into her eyes, those red eyes usually filled with anger and rage , were now calm, and filled with want, he felt her arms wrap around his neck

Inoshi had pulled him closer to her and into another kiss, while they kissed she felt him unhook her bra and take it off, followed by her jeans

He started planting kisses down her body, nipping at points. Leaveing love marks on her body, claiming her as his. He ripped off her panties next, exposeing her completly. He took in the sight, how she looked vulnerable, defenseless, and putty in his hands. He returned to planting kisses on her body, lower and lower until he got to her spot

Inoshi moaned louder as she felt his tounge lick and suck at her spot, carresing her breasts while he did so, her mind getting clouded and foggy with pleasure.

"oh god.." she moaned while gripping at the sheets. Before she could fully cum , he came back up and started kissing her again.

She undid his pants while kissing him, then rolled him so she was on top, now fully removeing his pants and then his boxers, exposeing his member. She planted kisses, down his body, lower and lower until she reached his hardened cock. She took it in her mouth, moveing it up and down along the shaft. Rolling her tounge over the head at points for added effect.

"Ra that feels good.." Bakura moaned while he ran his fingers through his hair. Decideing to get some payback, Inoshi came back up and kissed him before he had a chance to pop. Anoying the Yami a little.

Bakura forced her back under him, he liked being in control of her. Without giveing her a chance to brace herself, he entered her

Inoshi moaned in pain at first at the sudden intrusion, but the pain swiftly turned to pleasure as her body accustomed to the hard and quickened thrusts. Her mind completly taken with the pleasure.

"don't..stop.." she moaned as she dug her fingernails into his sholder, giveing him a signal to go faster, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her moans and the slight pain from her fingernails, turned the Yami on even more, so he was happy to oblige, pounding into her harder and faster.

"Oh god yes!" Inoshi climaxed, her parnters climax moan comeing soon after her's. He rolled over to her side, laying beside her, and pulled her close to him. His chin on her head and her faceing him. As she snuggled in closer, she noticed the faint Vanilla scent had returned. Ryou was back.

"I see he let you do this much." she chuckled softly

"I think it's just because he doesn't want you mad at him for takeing over when we're _supposed _to be working on a project.." he muttered, pulling her even closer

"not like it's due anytime soon anyay..besides..this is worth it.."Inoshi whispered as she snuggled in even closer to him and fell asleep.


End file.
